Destino
by Espiritu Salvaje
Summary: "Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del foro La Torre Stark" Spoilers de Avengers Endgame. Pepper con un chasquido ha desaparecido, dejando a Tony roto. Clint sólo quiere que la escoria desaparezca, así como su dolor. Natasha, después de un largo tiempo ha encontrado el amor con uno de ellos dos.
1. Destino-Tony Stark

"**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del foro La Torre Stark".**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE AVENGERS ENDGAME**

**Género:** Angustia.

**Prompt:** "Está bien. Lo entiendo, puedes irte. Todos lo hacen".

**Número de palabras:** 763

**Disclamer: Fic hechos sin fines de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Una luz amarilla, quizás de un cometa, ilumina el rostro de Tony, queriendo que abra sus ojos. Parpadea, tratando de quitar la molestia. El destello se queda fijo, quizás la famosa frase "sigue la luz" significa que ya está muerto.

—Vamos Tony, que nadie diga que tienes miedo…—piensa y abre los ojos, esperando ver cualquier cosa, menos una mujer flotante, rubia, con ojos y cuerpo brillantes.

Quizás venga a matarlo o a salvarlo. Y en cuanto la nave empieza a moverse, anhela que no sea una enemiga.

Todo es irreal, el espacio pasa con tanta rapidez que se siente mareado y a punto de vomitar; la cabeza duele, como miles de agujas clavadas en su cráneo; su ser está débil, sin músculos, sólo huesos con una embarrada de piel, la boca completamente seca, y los ojos sumidos y ojerosos. El hombre que se ve ahí, es lo que queda de una lucha llena de adrenalina, esperanza, y un terrible golpe de realidad…no es suficiente para proteger a los que quieres, sin justicia.

Cuando llegan a la Tierra, al complejo, obliga a sus piernas a moverse, a levantarse, esperando salir de esa nave que solo trae recuerdos desoladores, una derrota con un exceso de peso. No puede, así que Nebula, quien lo mantuvo cuerdo, lo ayuda colocando una mano en su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros.

La escotilla se abre, el viento golpea su rostro, tan fresco y delicioso como nunca le pareció, trata de adecuarse a la oscuridad del jardín y a la luz intensa, un poco lejos, proveniente del edificio.

Trata de caminar deprisa, tiene que encontrarse con alguien; sentir su calidez, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel, recorrer con sus dedos el largo de su cabello.

—Pepper… —pronuncia lento, los ojos se le nublan.

Se aleja de Nebula, empieza a correr, lo mejor que puede; la planta de sus pies le arde por el esfuerzo, lo ignora.

Chocan en un abrazo. Lleno de ansiedad, posesividad, sus dedos se enredan en su cabello que al recorrerlo le parece corto, su figura también ha cambiado, es más pequeño y se acopla al suyo de forma diferente.

—Tony…

Escucha su voz y un calosfrió recorre todo su cuerpo, una fuerte sensación de pérdida lo embarga.

—Tony, vamos adentro…

Deja de respirar, no quiere abrir los ojos, así que sólo acierta a apretar con fiereza.

—¿Dónde está? —alcanza a cuestionar.

Steve, consternado, coloca una mano en su hombro.

—Lo lamento, la señorita Potts…

—Cállate —le ordena, sus piernas tiemblan y deja caer todo su peso en Natasha, que lo sostiene con firmeza, en sus condiciones no es pesado.

Natasha y Steve se miran, ambos con la aflicción impregnada en sus rostros.

Tony cierra sus sentidos, su gran deseo por reencontrarse con Pepper lo engañó, le dio falsas esperanzas. Una ira creciente en su pecho surge, ira en contra del destino.

Destino que le está cobrando las miles de vidas que perjudicó con la venta de sus armas; la creación de Ultrón y las muertes de inocentes; la guerra contra sus amigos y compañeros; y su fracaso contra Thanos.

Ni siquiera siente cuando Natasha y Steve lo sostienen y lo llevan dentro del complejo.

Tony sólo se suelta de ambos vengadores, cae de rodillas en las baldosas frías, despertando de su letargo, miles de imágenes se ciernen sobre él, le consumen el alma.

—**¡Está bien!** —reclama—¡Está bien! He comprendido, pretendes castigarme, hacer de mi vida un infierno, lo único que te pedía era estar con ella, una oportunidad para amar a alguien que de verdad me aceptaba, con todo y mis errores.

Golpea tan fuerte como puede, queriendo más dolor, ver más sangre en sus nudillos.

Steve intenta detenerlo, Natasha niega y ambos dan varios pasos atrás.

—**¡Lo entiendo!** No soy digno de ser considerado, ¡Maldito destino! ¡Bastardo! ¡Bastardo! —despotrica con todas sus fuerzas, su alma sigue incendiándose. Trata de negarle el paso a las lágrimas, parar el maldito dolor que le aplasta los pulmones y obstaculiza la respiración.

—**¡Puedes irte! **¡Lárgate!— todo ha salido en ese grito, su energía se drena con facilidad.

Inhala y exhala hondamente, durante minutos, mientras se recuesta y mira el techo…

—**Todos lo hacen**…—no puede exigirle más a su humanidad.

Natasha se acerca, se arrodilla, toma su cabeza y la coloca en su regazo.

Se miran, ella limpia con el dorso de su mano sus lágrimas.

Él cierra sus ojos, quiere descansar y convencerse que sigue en la nave, que nada de esto es real, pero lo es.

—Cuando me quede dormido –repite internamente el mensaje que le dejó a Pepper—, soñaré contigo—lanza un suspiro—. Siempre eres tú…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.

Me agrada que Tony haya podido tener a su familia y al final no dudó en ser un gran héroe. Pero quise explorar la posibilidad de: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Pepper también fuera afectada por el chasquido de Thanos? Y surgió esto: los sentimientos de Stark.


	2. Conciencia-Clint Barton

**"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del Foro La Torre Stark"**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE AVENGERS ENDGAME**

**Género:** General

**Prompt:** "Oye, ¡deja de ignorarme!"

**Número de palabras:** 920.

**Disclamer: Fic hecho sin fines de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

Clint toca las cenizas que vuelan hasta desaparecer, las sigue con la mirada, tratando de descifrar qué son, hasta que su mente salta y le dice que eso ha reemplazado a sus hijos, que quizás….

—¡Lila! ¡Hija! —se aferra a las flechas en su mano—¡Amor!— voltea en busca de sus ojos reconfortantes—. ¡Cooper! ¡Nate! —ni sus hijos han podido escapar.

Toma un arco, su única arma, y corre a través de todo ese campo abierto, llegando a la mesa de madera, no hay nadie, sólo la comida.

Su confusión inicial pronto se vuelve en desesperación, vuelve a gritar el nombre de cada miembro de su familia. Se apresura a la casa, sin dejar de llamarlos, hasta que le duele la garganta y las venas del cuello se hacen visibles.

Pero no hay ni una pista, algo que le indique que han sido llevados por alguien, que los han secuestrado en venganza por ser un ex agente de Shield.

Se detiene, escucha la radio en la habitación de su hija.

—¡Lila! —nada, sólo el locutor, diciendo que la gente ha desaparecido, el caos por todos lados y después silencio, estática…

Clint cae de rodillas, con lágrimas brotando desde el fondo de su corazón, aprieta con rudeza las flechas y el arco, descargando su dolor en ellas hasta romperlas. Pedazos de astillas se incrustan en la palma de su mano, no le interesa que la sangre brote.

—¡Ah! —se desgarra, su cara se pinta roja, vocifera hasta que estar ronco y sus pulmones arden por un poco de aire, empieza a marearse y cinco segundos después colapsa.

Cuando logra despertarse sabe que necesita respuestas, soluciones, debe traer a su familia de vuelta. Así que, sin limpiar sus heridas, sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras velozmente, toma las llaves de su camioneta para encontrar a Natasha.

Natasha…Natasha, aprieta el volante de su camioneta, esperaba que ella siguiera con vida.

Recorre el camino sin dejar de pisar el acelerador, la civilización más cercana se encuentra a dos horas de su casa.

El pueblo se encuentra en caos total: carros estrellados en casas, negocios; niños llorando por sus padres, padres buscando desesperadamente a sus hijos; hombres y mujeres entrando a robar, amenazando.

Se traga el nudo en su garganta, frena en seco, clava su mirada en toda esa gente vil, aquella que aprovecha la situación para escupir su maldad; observa la humanidad caótica, insensible, egoísta; y se encuentra con una bala que intenta perforarle el cráneo, que por fortuna esquiva.

Aprieta el volante, acelera y arrolla a su atacante, no se detiene y sale del auto con ira, resentimiento, odio; se dirige directamente a los ladrones de una tienda.

Una patada a la cabeza, el rostro, estómago, piernas, cualquier parte.

—¿Por qué? —susurra amenazadoramente, diciendo a nadie en particular—¡¿Por qué ustedes si están aquí?! —cuestiona, observando a todos, ninguno de ellos merecía una oportunidad—¡Y mi familia no! —algunos huyen, otros más lo enfrentan, pero con facilidad los derrota.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —escucha en su mente, una pequeña voz que pretende ignorar—¡No lo hagas!—le exige, pero él no entiende, sólo lo enciende para seguir mallugando el rostro de cualquier tipo.

—¡Puedes perderte, por favor, no lo hagas…! —el sujeto cae al suelo, quizás muerto o moribundo, eso no es importante.

Respira profundo, el olor metálico de la sangre, el sudor, las lágrimas se mezclan y hacen un aroma fascinante, que por extraña razón lo calma, le hace pensar que es la anestesia a su dolor. Sus ojos se oscurecen, vacíos…si no podía recuperar a los suyos, no permitiría que basura como esta siguiera disfrutando de los placeres de la vida.

Natasha contacta con él, después de varios días de buscarla, hablan lo necesario para saber que su familia no regresará, él no podía formar una nueva, así que corta lazos y se va a recorrer el mundo a buscar escoria.

Lo siguiente es planificar: prepara un nuevo traje adecuado para matanzas en la oscuridad, su arco y flechas siempre fieles, una katana y lo necesario para sus misiones. Ojo de halcón desaparece, Ronin es quien lo remplaza.

Durante días, meses, años, el sonido de huesos fracturándose, los gritos, súplicas, las balas que esquiva, son una melodía vigorizante; tiene que realizar esos conciertos orquestados por su propia ira.

La katana es su arma favorita, porque puede mirar a los ojos a esos desgraciados, desgarrar su cuerpo, cortarlo o perforarlo como él siente que está su alma, su mente.

—**¡Oye!** —de nuevo esa voz que no lo deja dormir, la que aparece cada vez que termina una masacre, en cada lucha trata de regresarlo a su camino.

—**¡Deja de ignorarme!** —exige su voz interna, él ya no podía tener conciencia.

—Por favor…—le súplica—, por favor…

Desliza la espada fuera del cuerpo de ese hombre, la sangre gotea de su arma y se escurre por el suelo, se entremezcla con el agua de lluvia, que hasta ahora nota.

Ese barrio japonés es luminoso, con lámparas volando al compás del viento.

—Clint…—un golpe a su pecho, así se siente su nombre.

Natasha está ahí, pero no quiere mirarla, porque de pronto las gotas de lluvia pesan toneladas e intentan ahogarlo.

Ella se acerca para apretar su hombro, dándole un poco de calidez, provocando que su cuerpo se estremezca, pues no recordaba lo que era ser alguien apreciado, tener un contacto sano.

Suelta la espada y se abraza a Natasha, sin saber el por qué no acudió desde un principio a ella, su compañera.

Ahora desea poder saldar sus cuentas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, espero les haya agradado.

Traté de explorar todas las variantes que el prompt me ofrecía, porque estos simbolos: ¡! pueden ser enojo, angustia, alegría, tristeza, etc. En este caso la voz de la "conciencia" era la que le hablaba a Clint, reclamaba su atención.


	3. Elección-Natasha Romanoff

**"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: ¡Festival de Primavera! Del Foro La Torre Stark"**

**ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS DE AVENGERS ENDGAME**

**Género:** Fluff

**Prompt:** "Creo que estoy enamorado (a) de ti. ¡Y es muy aterrador!"

**Número de palabras:** 797.

**Disclamer: Fic hecho sin fines de lucro. Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

En un restaurante de la ciudad.

Los candelabros de cristal cuelgan del techo, los pisos imitan mármol pulido, las paredes son ligeramente doradas; enormes ventanales abiertos, que conducen a balcones que te llevan a disfrutar de bellos jardines, una fuente grandiosa.

Se logran escuchar susurros, carcajadas, charlas, que se extienden en todas las mesas alrededor de la pista de baile. Mostrando que la Tierra retoma su ciclo, color, que aprecia los momentos que todos habían olvidado.

Años han pasado del cruel guantelete del infinito, no se pudo recuperar lo perdido, pues Thanos destruyó las gemas.

Pero aquí están, tratando de continuar.

—¿Un baile? —Tony pregunta a la dama, muy bella, de cabello rojo, color que imita el atardecer.

Ella sonríe abiertamente, extiende su mano para que la guíe al centro de la pista.

Un suave jazz se escucha de fondo, cada instrumento se introduce poco a poco.

Aprovecha para pasar una mano por detrás de su cintura, sintiendo choques eléctricos en su palma, la calidez de su cuerpo.

—Natasha… —él susurra.

El saxofón empieza a sonar, cantando una melodía sensual, lenta, llena de pasión.

Ella suspira, con rudeza la aprisiona contra su cuerpo, ambas manos masculinas la aprietan posesivamente pero sin hacerle daño. Aprovecha para deslizar sus dedos por su camisa, deleitándose con los músculos que han empezado a marcarse; deshace el nudo de la corbata, la tira a un lado; desabotona y mete su par de manos por la abertura, subiendo pausadamente hasta su cuello.

Él se aclara la garganta, ama sus caricias, pero no es agradable que él no pueda responder de la misma manera, ni siquiera cuando ese escote, que deja ver su prominente pecho, llama por su atención.

—A mis ojos Stark…

Él sonríe, empiezan con el vaivén, girando despacio, marcando cada paso, empezando a formar esa burbuja en la que nadie más existe, en donde todo sonido, excepto por la música, desaparece.

—Te gusta que te mire —dice descarado, pero es verdad, así que continúa a las hermosas piernas, que lucen gracias a la abertura del vestido blanco.

No se detiene por mucho ahí, porque si lo hace provocará algo que es imposible de controlar. En cambio, se centra en la claridad de sus ojos verdes, la intensidad, en los espejos de su alma.

Un alma que ha sufrido tanto o más que la suya; que ha tenido que ocultar sus emociones y deseos por largo tiempo; que pretende mostrar fortaleza en todo momento, cuando existe algo de fragilidad.

Los dos tienen deudas en la vida, diferentes, pero las tienen. Y pretenden seguir juntos para sanar, ser lo que siempre han querido, aportar algo a lo sociedad.

Tony acerca el rostro de Natasha a su pecho, ella lo abraza firmemente, cierra sus ojos y logra vislumbrar un mundo sin guerras o enemigos para la Tierra; en el que la humanidad continúa con cambios para bien, tratando de rehacer sus vidas; una realidad en la que ella y Tony permanecen unidos.

—Tony… —susurra, disfrutando del aroma de su colonia que la derrite.

—**Creo que estoy enamorada de ti.**

—**Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.**

Natasha alza su mirada, se encuentra con sus ojos chocolate, ambos declararon en su pensamiento su conclusión.

—Más que eso…—agregan internamente.

—**¡Y es muy aterrador!** —grita la mente de ambos, se estremecen y abrazan más fuerte.

Es aterrador porque no quieren que todo se desplome, porque se han acostumbrado a las caricias de medianoche para tranquilizar las pesadillas; comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces que se hacen para molestarse; películas acurrucados en el sofá; trabajo en equipo en el que discuten; besos de reconciliación; consejos sabios y necios.

Y como la abeja es atraída a las flores, sus labios se rozan, mandan su pasado destructivo, sangriento, a un lado. No son la Viuda Negra ni el Hombre de Acero, simplemente Tony y Natasha.

Compañeros, amigos, amantes perfectos; seres unidos gracias a la desgracia; aves fénix que resurgen de la ceniza, tanto para ellos mismos, como para los demás; para los seres humanos, tratando de ayudarlos en un orden, en cambios políticos, ambientales, económicos.

Tony muerde, sin dañar, su labio inferior; ella hace lo mismo.

Siguen girando, danzando, aunque los besos no se detienen, saborean la boca sabor a vino. Su ser se siente completo, lleno en abundancia de amor. Las sensaciones corporales son electrizantes, adictivas, placenteras, embriaga sus sentidos.

Toman un poco de aire, al tiempo en que la burbuja explota y los aplausos se escuchan en todo el lugar.

—¿Otro baile señora Stark? —entrelazan sus dedos, luciendo sus anillos.

Sonríen.

—Otro más y podemos irnos…—ronronea, él sabe lo que significa.

Porque Thanos desapareció la mitad de la población, tampoco pueden regresar en el tiempo y cambiar los sucesos, lo único que les queda es seguir adelante, juntos, como han elegido.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Gracias por leer, sus comentarios, siempre dados con respeto, son recibidos.

Amo el Ironwidow, porque siento que sus personalidades son explosivas, pero son excelentes compañeros, ambos pueden usar sarcasmo, ser seductores, y tienen un pasado turbulento, el cual pueden comprender.

Al principio sólo iba a ser un simple baile, un romance pequeño, pero terminó en boda y no quise modificarlo.


End file.
